1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical instrument and an ultrasonic surgical apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, US 2013/0303949 A1 discloses a medical instrument which may transmit vibration to a rod having a curving portion whose distal portion is bent in one direction. A rigid sheath made of an electrically insulating material is disposed on the outside of the rod.